nethackfandomcom-20200214-history
Wiki
Wikihack is a wiki; it is a web site that allows all readers, including you, to edit almost any page. The process is simple: click "edit" at the top of a page, make some changes in the box that appears, and then save them. If this seems strange (or if wiki seems familiar, but Wikihack seems strange), you might want to experiment by editing the Wikihack:Sandbox. If you want to learn about this wiki, read About. The remainder of this page concerns the origin of wiki, from the perspective of this wiki. Founding of this wiki Though many other wikis have had pages about NetHack, we are not aware of any attempts to start a NetHack wiki before 2004. Magnus Nilsson started the other NetHack wiki, http://www.riters.com/NetHack/, at 3 September 2004, in response to an rgrn suggestion by xanthian. Though not much content appeared there, its "recent changes" page does feature a random (true!) NetHack fortune. Within a few months, spammer overran the wiki. User:Sgeo started this wiki Wikihack at 11 October 2005. Editors immediately began the task of SeedPosting the wiki to encourage the development of many detailed articles. NetHack at other wiki * NetHack is a single player dungeon exploration ("roguelike") game that runs on a wide variety of computer systems, with a variety of graphical and text interfaces all using the same game engine. Unlike many other Dungeons & Dragons-inspired games, the emphasis in NetHack is on discovering the detail of the dungeon and not simply killing everything in sight - in fact, killing everything in sight is a good way to die quickly. ... NetHack was to UnixCulture what GameOfPong was to the world in general. ** Wiki:NetHack * This is a rogue-like game with cult status. It is a single-user game where you descend into a Dungeon, trying to find an Amulet. The fascination of the game is the unbelievable amount of complexity introduced by many many interactions between items, spells, and the surroundings. ** Meatball:NetHack * There is no ready supply of Scrolls of Identify, and you start out not even knowing ''which scroll is the Scroll of Identify, so you have to develop tactics for identifying all of the items that you collect.'' ** RogueBasin:NetHack * The name NetHack references the fact that its development has been coordinated through the Internet, though it is not a multiplayer game, nor is it in any way connected with computer-security related usages of the word hacking. The "hack" element refers to a genre of role playing games known as hack and slash for their violent focus. ** Wikipedia:NetHack * Do you want your possessions identified? ** Uncyclopedia:NetHack Wikihack compared to other wiki Wikihack, and in fact all Wikia sites, uses the wiki engine "MediaWiki". RogueBasin uses MediaWiki, as do many other wiki. Across each MediaWiki, the wiki markup is the same: link, bold, italic, , and so on. Wikihack welcomes editors from other wiki, but Wikihack is not other wiki. Our articles are about NetHack; in fact most assume vanilla NetHack 3.4.3. However, some other wiki have influenced this one. See that box on the right linking to Wikipedia, the free encyclopedia? That style of box started on the Wikimedia projects. Wikipedia is so popular now that some wikis refer to themselves as encyclopedias and even assume familiarity with obscure Wikipedia policies. Not this wiki! Wikihack has several articles in the style of encyclopedia articles, but also contains scenarios, strategies, source code, gameplay discussions, and possibly other NetHack-related articles. Some other roguelike games have established official wiki: DoomRL, ToME. Not this wiki! Wikihack is not an official wiki. Many NetHack players still do not know that we exist. So Wikihack does not contain official NetHack bug reports or documentation. Wikihack could contain fan fiction, though Novelas:NetHack already exists. It could contain bug reports if a patch author ever asks that they be posted here. It could even contain day in the life pages if we ever figure it out. Links * Wikia:c:Internet:Wiki wiki and its origin * Meatball:WikipediaIsNotTypical Category:Websites